Know Your Stars: YuGiOh Style
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: Know your stars! Yugioh style! read the embarrising, humiliating things about the Yugioh gang! The narrator is sooooo sadistic and evil! R&R!
1. Joey Wheeler

Chapter 1

Joey is sitting in a chair, waiting for this to start.

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." _the narrator says in a round.

"_Joey Wheeler...wears lady's lingerie..."_

"...HEY!..." Joey said, as the color drains from his face..

**-Backstage-**

"No way!" said Mai.

"Man. Why would he do that?" said Tristen.

"Lol!" said Andrea.

**-On stage-**

"_Joey Wheeler...is a boy genius..."_

"Ya got tha' right!" said Joey

"_...in his own little head..."_

"HEY!" yells Joey

**-Backstage-**

"Finally someone tells it to him." said Seto.

**-On stage-**

"_Joey Wheeler...hates Yugi.."_

" SAY WHAT? Do not! Yugi my best friend! I would never hate him or anyone else except for moneybags!" yelled Joey.

(Backstage: "What? What about our friendship?" yells Yugi, crying. "NO JOEY, WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP?" yells Tea, who gets hit by a sack of sugar.)

"Shut up you...you...are you even a person?" asked Joey

"_Shut up! I'm the narrator here! It doesn't matter if I'm real or not...Anyway...Joey Wheeler...loves someone backstage otherwise than Mai..."_

"..."

**-Backstage-**

"Who do you think it is?" asked Andrea.

"Who knows." said Tea.

"No the friendship bitch is here!" said Andrea and ran away.

"Oh great. I lost Andrea. What else can happen?" said Brianna

**-On stage-**

"_Joey Wheeler...runs around his house in his boxers yelling, "I'm a blond idiot, I'm a blond idiot!"..."_

"...Where are you getting these from?" yells Joey.

"_I'm not telling you! Stop asking so many questions! I don't want to be the fucking narrator anymore! I quit, I quit, I quit! Maybe I can go back to being what I wanted to be...a pastry chef! I should have listened to my mother! Goodbye stupid people! I will not see you soon! Bye!" _said the narrator.

"No! Come back! Fine I'm not paying you anymore! Andrea! Come back with my sugar! Narrator please please please come back!" yelled Brianna, running on stage.

" I'm so smart that I made him quit his job!" said Joey, proudly.

"Sure." said Marik, sarcastically.

"I hate this..." said Brianna.

"Now all I need to do is get a new narrator. Maybe I should check the yellow pages..." said Brianna, deep in thought.

"Here ya go!" says Andrea, appearing out of nowhere with a Yellow Book.

Brianna looks through the book. She finally found the page which said...

_**Sadistic, evil narrator looking for a job. Only 5 dollars a day (well it depends on the person(s) he's trying to make fun of). Call: 1-800-EVIL NARRATOR. **_

"Ok...that solves my problem." said Brianna, getting out her cell and dialing the number.

"Hi, I want to hire an evil, sadistic narrator." said Brianna.

"Sure. The narrator will arrive in 5...4...3...2-" said a lady.

"_I'm the new narrator. Now whose my next victim?" _said the new narrator.

"Yes! Oh crap...I forgot who was supposed to go next!" said Brianna, hanging up her cell.

"Come back here you stupid friendship bitch!" yelled Andrea, chasing Tea.

"What about our friendship?" said Tea, running as fast as she could.

"That's your problem not mine!" yelled Andrea.

"You mean-"

"Where the hell is Mokuba?" said Seto, cutting off Tea.

Andrea stopped chasing Tea and turned around and glared at Seto.

"YOU LOST MOKIE!" she yelled at him.

"It's not my fault. He was here a moment ago." he said.

"Crap. Mokua's gone, Andrea hates Tea, what else can happen." said Brianna.

"Don't say that. Every time you say that something bad always does happen." said Mai.

"No really." said Brianna, sarcastically.

"Then why do you keep saying that?" asked Yugi.

"Because...I like...saying...it." said Brianna.

"You're the one getting us in danger!" yelled Tristen and Duke.

"It not my fault." said Brianna.

"Sure." said Bakura, sarcastically.

"Let's just find Mokuba!" said Brianna.

"Everyone split up!" said Andrea, running to Ra knows where.

"_Yea, leave me by myself. That's so nice. No one asks me where Mokuba is because I can see where every single thing is. So mean people!" _said the narrator...to no one.

"Fine. Where's Mokuba?" asked Brianna.

"_Finally! Someone listens to me! Mokuba's in the broom closet, next to the lounge."_

"Thanks!" said Brianna, and headed for the closet.

"'_Thanks'? That's all I get? How about a victim? That's not fair! Grr." _

Brianna walked past the lounge entrance to hear a small knock coming back from the closet.

"Mokuba? You in there?" asked Brianna.

"Help! I'm locked in!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"How did you get in there?" asked Brianna.

"I had to much sugar and wandered off somewhere and I landed here." he said.

"Uhh. I need to pick the lock. How can I pick it?" asked Brianna.

"Don't ask me. Do you have a needle or something?" asked Mokuba.

"Damnit, I left with Andrea. I know! I think I may can pick it with my fake nails. They're really long." said Brianna.

"Try anything!" he said.

Brianna stuck her finger into the lock, trying to pick it. Finally there was a click and the door swung open.

"Thanks Brianna!" said Mokuba, cheerfully.

"Yea. Your welcome. Crap, I broke my nail." said Brianna, looking at her black, broken, fake nail, with sadness.

"Wasn't it fake?" asked Mokuba.

"Yea...it was." said Brianna.

"Let's go back. Everyone's looking for you." said Brianna.

"Ok, but what about the narrator?" he asked.

"Oh, I hired a new one." she said, walking with Mokuba backstage.

"Ya guys! I found Mokuba!" yelled Brianna.

"Yay! Mokie your ok!" said Andrea, hugging Mokuba.

"I'm glad your alright, Mokuba." said Seto.

"_If you haven't forgotten, I NEED A VICTIM!" _

_

* * *

_i hoped u like it! R and R! review to see whose next! 


	2. Mokuba Kaiba

Chapter 2

"I need someone to a be a victim- I mean I need someone to be interviewed!" said Brianna.

"I know!" said Andrea, pushing Mokuba into the chair with a sack of sugar.

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." _the narrator says in a round.

"_Mokuba Kaiba...has no talent at all..."_

"LOOPY, I'M LOOPY!" yells Mokuba, running around with the sack of sugar.

"_Mokuba Kaiba...will break dance in five seconds..."_

"What's 'break dance'? Do you break a dance or something?" asked Mokuba.

"_5...4.." _

"Why are you counting down? There's no reason to count down."

"_3...2..."_

"SUGAR!"

"_...1.."_

Mokuba started to break dance on the floor. Seto and Andrea run on stage.

"What did you do to him?" asked Seto.

"Go Mokie! WOOT! WOOT!" yelled Andrea.

Then, Mokuba got a little to close to the edge of the stage and fell off. Seto and Andrea run over to the edge and look down to find Mokuba still break dancing.

"You know Mokuba just fell of the stage." said Seto.

"Wha? Mokuba fell? AHHH!" said Andrea, running around in a circle.

Deanna runs onto the stage.

"You guys, Brianna's gone missing!" said Deanna.

"What did you do to her?" asked Andrea.

"..."

"I swear I didn't do it! It was the fork's fault!" said Deanna.

"What are you talking about." asked Seto.

"Nothing!" she said.

"_Mokuba Kaiba...has-ACK!" _

"_Hey guys, it's me Bri."_ said Brianna.

"Did you just knock out the narrator?" asked Andrea.

"How did you get up there?" asked Deanna.

"_Well I found a ladder, I climbed it, I kept climbing until I found this little shaft, I opened it and landed here. And yes I knocked the narrator out."_

"Whose da narrator?" asked Joey.

"_NO WAY! It's-ACK!" _said Brianna but got cut off.

"Bri? You ok?" asked Deanna.

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHA! What do you think? Of course she's not ok, dumbass!"_

"You knocked her out, didn't you?" asked Andrea.

"_Smart ass."_

"Well she is cool." said Deanna.

"Yea, I'm the bomb." said Andrea.

"Well, you were before you said that." said Deanna.

"I can't believe it but I'm actually agreeing with a 13 year old, psycho." said Seto.

"Since when do you agree with anyone, especially Deanna?" asked Andrea.

"I don't know..."

"Whatever." said Andrea.

"Guess what!" said Joey, running on stage.

"If it has to do with me stopping, then no way!" said Mokuba, who was still break dancing.

"BAKURA IS DEAD!" said Joey, happily.

"THANK RA! FINALLY!" said Andrea, jumping up and down idiotically and throwing confetti in the air.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT DEAD!" yelled Bakura from backstage.

"Oh, then I killed the wrong guy..." Joey trailed off.

"Huh, what? Some wants to die? I'm so there!" yelled Andrea, running backstage with a gun that appeared from Ra knows where.

"No one's going to stop me! I swear!" said Mokuba.

"_I can."_

Mokuba stopped break dancing.

"Wha? I stopped! Why, I was getting so good, and why is the floor scratched up?" asked Mokuba, jumping onto the stage.

"Does it look like I know?" asked Seto.

"Yea."

"Damn, why do I have to explain?" asked Seto.

"Because Deanna wouldn't know because she's a slut." said Mokuba.

"Ok, did you just call me a slut?" asked Deanna.

"Yea, so what?" said Mokuba.

"Ok, whatever." said Deanna, walking toward the backstage.

"Mokuba?"

"Yea, bro?"

"Don't say slut again."

"Ok."

"Stupid narrator." said Brianna, coming onto the stage.

"I thought you were knocked out." said Mokuba.

"I was!" asked Brianna.

"Yea, the narrator said he did." said Mokuba.

"No, he just hit me with something."

"Oh."

"Where's Andrea?" asked Brianna.

"She went somewhere with a gun." said Seto.

"Oh crap. We better find her before she hurts herself." said Brianna, walking backstage with Seto following.

"Wait for me!" yelled Mokuba after them.

"_Oh no you don't. Your staying right there so I can torture you-I mean interview you."_

"Ok!" said Mokuba cheerfully, sitting back down on the chair.

"_Mokuba Kaiba...hates his big brother because he's the owner of Kaiba Crap."_

"I do? COOL!" said Mokuba, cheerfully.

"_NO! You're not supposed to happy, your supposed to be crying right now!"_

"Why would I cry? Do I even like crying? Do I even cry at all?" said Mokuba.

"_How should I know? I'm not your babysitter. I'm a narrator and I'm not only that I'm-"_

"Oh just shut up! You don't have to yell it out to everyone!" yelled Brianna.

"Tell us what? TELL ME!" yelled Andrea.

"You'll find out in the future."

"5...4...3...2...1...ok it's the future now, tell me!" said Andrea.

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up! your getting me confused!" yelled Tea.

...silence...

"WINE!"

"OH SHUT UP PEGASUS! Wait...Pegasus?" asked Brianna.

"Yes?" he asked.

"WHERE THE FRIGIN HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" yelled Seto.

"I was here the whole time." Pegasus said, calmly.

"Um...ok..." said Andrea.

"Brianna?" asked Pegasus.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Where's the wine?"

Brianna sweatdropped.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE FUCKING WINE!" yelled Andrea, who started chasing Pegasus.

"_Can we get on with this thing?"_

"Go ahead." said Brianna, grabbing everyone and dragging them backstage except for Mokuba.

"_Mokuba Kaiba...his nickname is Pokie Koba..."_

"No my nickname is Mokie, duh." said Mokuba.

"_Mokuba Kaiba...hates his sister because she's a psycho..."_

"She's a psycho but I don't hate her."

"_Sure..."_

"I DON'T!"

"_Now you know Pokie Koba, the break dancing, sister hating because she's a psycho, brother hating because he's the president of Kaiba Crap, little stupid boy who called Deanna a slut."_

"Huh? What? Who's Pokie Koba? Is he here? Can I be his friend? WAIT COME BACK HERE! I DEMAND YOU TO COME BACK! SETO CAN YOU SUE THIS GUY? I'M GOING TO SUE YOU, YA HERE ME!" yelled Mokuba, as he threw a sack of sugar at the camera and it broke.

"YAY!" yelled everyone.

"_I have extras."_

"OH CRAP, EVERYONE RUN AWAY!" yelled Brianna, running to Ra knows where.

* * *

srry it soooo long to update i was on vacation. R and R pls! 


	3. Seto Kaiba

Chapter 3

Seto is chained to the chair in front of Andrea, who had his Blue Eyes White Dragons in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

"Let me go!" said Seto.

"Not until the interview is done." said Andrea.

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." _the narrator says in a row.

"_Seto Kaiba...is the president of Kaiba Crap..."_

"Ridiculous! You have no proof!"

"_Yes I do..."_

A paper came flying at Seto and landed on his face. He tried to get the paper but his arms were chained to the chair. Andrea grabbed the paper and held it out in front of him. The paper had Seto's face on it with the words, 'Kaiba Crap' in crayon.

"The words are in crayon and this is Brianna's picture of me!" said Seto.

"_You have no proof of what so ever!"_

"Actually I do." said Seto with a smirk.

"BRIANNA! Where's my picture that I gave you?" asked Seto.

"Right here!" said Brianna, taking out a picture of Kaiba with a border of flowers and hearts around it.

The color drained from Seto's face.

"But it's still in crayon!" said Seto.

"_No it's not. Feel it."_

Andrea gave Seto the paper and his hand went over it.

"Holy crap. It's not crayon."

"_Told ya."_

"Where did you get this?" asked Seto.

"_I took a picture of it when I saw the billboards when I was traveling. I saw so many that I just had to take a picture."_

"I'M GOING TO SUE YOU!" yelled Seto.

"Actually you can't." said Brianna and Andrea.

"_Yes, listen to the ladies and they'll explain why..."_

"Ikilledyourlawyer." said Andrea quickly.

"Speak english." said Seto.

"Andrea killed your lawyer because she was bored." said Brianna, and ran back to backstage.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Seto.

"_Ahh...sibling rivals. Can't get enough of them..."_

"Stay out of it!" said Seto.

"GET ON WITH THE TORTURING–I MEAN INTERVIEW!" said Andrea.

"_Seto Kaiba...likes plushies..."_

"Do not!" said Seto.

"_What about your pictures?"_

A picture flies at Seto and lands on his head. Andrea grabs it and thrusts it into Seto's face, not looking at the picture. The color drains from Seto's face as he sees the picture. Andrea sees him and pulls the picture to look at it but Seto snatches it with his mouth. Andrea was about to grab it when Seto eats the picture.

"Gross." said Andrea.

"_Seto Kaiba...was on a date with Orlando Bloom..."_

"Yea right. I'm not gay." said Seto.

"_Seto Kaiba...Orlando Bloom is backstage if you want to give him a kiss..."_

"FOR REAL!" yells Andrea and runs backstage.

-backstage

"It's true! He's here!" said Andrea, running up to Orlando and hugging him.

"Elijah Wood is here, also." said Brianna.

"Yay!" said Andrea, not letting go of Orlando.

"Can you get her off of me?" asks Orlando.

Brianna tries to get Andrea to let go but can't.

"Sorry, she won't let go." said Brianna.

"I know!" said Mokuba, throwing a pixie stick outside and Andrea went to get it.

"Thanks little man." said Orlando, who continued filming Seto's interview.

"That's my camcorder!" said Elijah.

"That girl who talks about friendships broke mine so I'm using yours." said Orlando.

"Oh ok. You can use if you give that tape to the news." said Elijah.

"Sure will." said Orlando.

-on stage

"_Seto Kaiba...is all alone with me..."_

"Don't leave me alone with this bastard-of-a-narrator!" said Seto, struggling to get free from the chains.

"_Now you know Seto Kaiba, picture eating, plushie lover, gay president of Kaiba Crap..."_

"They know nothing of me! I'm not gay! I don't eat pictures! Come back!" said Seto as the camera rolls of set.

"_You said that your not gay, you don't eat pictures, and that your not the president of Kaiba Crap, but you didn't say that you liked plushies..." _the narrator said before the camera rolled of set.

* * *

R&R pls 


	4. Elijah, Brianna, and Orlando

Chapter 4

"I'm going to get you for the last chapter!" yelled Seto, chasing Elijah, Orlando, and Brianna.

Why Elijah and Orlando? Well, because Orlando recorded the last chapter of Seto on film and gave it to the news. So the news played the film world wide. Why Elijah? Well because it was his idea to give the tape to the news people and it was his camcorder that Orlando used. Why Brianna? Well, because she is simply the authoress of the story.

"It's still not my fault that I gave the film to the news people! It was them two!" yelled Brianna.

"Oh thanks for helping Bri." said Elijah, sarcastically.

Seto grabbed a sack of sugar and opened it over their heads.

"Wow. Sugar. I'm so afraid, Seto." said Brianna, sarcastically.

Seto stuck pixie sticks in their pockets.

"ANDREA! I GOT SUGAR!" yelled Seto.

"NO! RUN!" yelled Brianna, as all three of them ran away from Andrea.

"SUGAR! YOU HAVE MY SUGAR! YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Andrea, gaining on them.

They ran on stage. Orlando didn't see, but he fell over and landed on the chair, and so did Brianna, and so did Elijah.

"Wait. This is a couch not a chair! What's going on?" asked Brianna, sitting up.

"You'll see." said Seto, with an evil smirk, trying to get Andrea to go backstage.

"SUGAR! THEY HAVE MY PRECIOUS SUGAR! IT"S MINE ALL MINE!" yelled Andrea.

"No, Joey has your sugar, go and chase him." said Seto, walking backstage.

Elijah, Orlando, and Brianna were about to get up, when chains appeared out of nowhere and chained all three of them to the couch.

"NO! NOT NOW, NOW THIS!" yelled Brianna, struggling to get free.

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."_

"_Elijah, Brianna, and Orlando...are a whole alien body with three heads..."_

"NO WE'RE NOT! We're just a little to close to each other for comfort." said Brianna, still struggling.

"_Elijah, Brianna, and Orlando...are a big ravioli sitting in a big oven..."_

"Why is this chair getting hot?" asked Elijah.

"OW! OW! Hot, it burns!" yelled Brianna and Orlando.

"_Brianna Velasquez...is sitting on both boy's laps..."_

"I AM NOT!...wait...that's true..." said Brianna.

"It's because of this damn couch. You just had to make it small." said Orlando.

"_Elijah Wood...thinks he's a bird..."_

"What? I do not!" said Elijah.

"_Orlando Bloom...thinks he's a mermaid from the chicken of the sea..."_

"Chicken of the sea? Mermaid? Your weird." said Orlando.

"_Elijah, Brianna, and Orlando...are going to be free..."_

"Thanks!" said Orlando and Elijah, as the chains went away.

"Wait a sec. The narrator is to evil to just let us go..." said Brianna.

"_I don't know what your talking about...Elijah, Orlando, Brianna, meet Mr. Mimi..."_

Then a mime appeared in front of them.

"Cool. Can you do any tricks?" asked Elijah.

The mime began to do what it looked like...a big box around the three of them. When the mime finished, he waved goodbye and left.

"Few! Glad that's over." said Elijah.

"Wait a second...the mime...he did a cool trick...to bad he had to leave!" said Brianna.

"Yea." said Orlando, who started walking and then fell back.

"You ok?" asked Brianna, helping him up.

"Yea. It's just that it felt like I bumped into an invisible wall or something." said Orlando.

Brianna put a hand a felt like a wall.

"The mime." said Elijah.

"I told you the narrator was to evil to just let us go!" said Brianna.

"_Did you know today is the third day of April. Like they say, April showers bring May Flowers!"_

Then, a big bucket of water fell on them. The water kept falling on them.

"Why won't the water stop?" asked Brianna.

"_Like I said, they say April showers bring May flowers and it's not May yet..."_

"WHAT!" yelled Brianna, as the water stopped.

"Why did the water stop?" asked Brianna, twisting her skirt to try to get some water out.

"I don't know but I imagined the water stopping." said Elijah.

"Hm...imagine...I think we found the boxes weakness." said Brianna.

"_NO!–I mean you really believe that would work?"_

"Only one way to find out. Quick imagine a door." said Brianna.

"Got it! Come on, let's go!" said Elijah, turning an invisible knob and opening an invisible door.

They all went out.

"_Now you know Elijah, Brianna, and Orlando...they figured their way out of my plan and that's sad. I can't believe it! NO! This has broken my record-"_

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" said Brianna.


	5. Andrea Kaiba and the SPOONS!

Chapter 5

**Brianna's POV**

I got lost after Elijah, Orlando, and I got out of that freaky invisible box thing. I walked around a corner and stood in front of a door. I knocked on it.

"Who's there?" asked a familiar voice.

"It's me, Bri. I got lost and I have no idea where I am. I'm lost." I said.

The door opened to reveal Mokuba. I walked in to see the room covered with papers, a computer, and a printer that was randomly printing out these papers every second. I grabbed a paper in front of me. I gasped.

"You're the one who made this?" I asked.

"Yea why?" he asked, going back to the computer.

The paper I got was the paper the narrator showed Seto with his picture on it and the words 'Kaiba Crap' in crayon on them.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I felt like it." he said.

"Anyway, where's Andrea? And plus, where am I?" I asked, dropping the paper.

"Oh, she said something about 'Orlando Bloom' and 'kid napping'. Your in the east part of the building. If you turn the corner and then turn right you'll see the lounge and you can find your way from there." said Mokuba, still printing the papers.

"Ok..." I said, and left.

I turn the corner.

**With Andrea...somewhere...**

"Can you get this thing off of me?" said Orlando, referring to the blindfold over his eyes.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU FEAR THE EVIL!" said Andrea, pushing Orlando into a closet, going in and locking the door.

Andrea took off the blindfold. Orlando just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"FEAR THE SPOON!" she said, as she licked the back of it and stuck it to his hair.

Orlando just shook his head. He grabbed the spoon, wiped it with his shirt, licked it, and placed it on Andrea's nose. Orlando walked out of the closet and headed to where everyone else was. Andrea looked cross-eyed at her nose. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then ran out of the closet screaming.

"THE SPOON IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" she yelled and stopped in front of a small puppy in the hallway.

She took off the spoon and put it in front of the puppy's face.

"FEAR THE SPOON, DOG!" she yelled.

The puppy licked the spoon.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO FEAR IT NOT LICK IT! THE SPOON HAS TAKEN OVER THIS POOR PUPPY'S MIND!" she yelled and ran away.

Andrea ran into a random room with a bed in it and fell to the floor, sleeping. Yami was around the corner and saw what happened.

**With Me(Brianna)**

I heard screaming. I turned a corner and found myself in front of the lounge. I kept walking forward and bumped into Yami.

"Sorry." I said, helping him up.

"It's ok." he said, dusting himself off.

"Hey, have you seen Andrea? I think she was trying to-"

"To kidnap Orlando Bloom. Yea, I saw everything. She's in a resting room. She fell asleep on the floor, and she rolled under the bed. She was muttering something about 'spoons'." said Yami, pointing to a room behind him.

"Thanks." I thanked him, and walked over to the room where he pointed to.

I walked in. I saw a velvet bed in the room. I looked around for Andrea but I couldn't find her. Then I remembered Yami said she rolled under the bed.

"Andrea Kaiba, WAKE UP!" I yelled, and nothing happened.

"ANDREA WAKE UP!" I yelled, and still nothing happened.

I stomped my foot on the floor and a fat rat came out from under the bed. I saw a hand, and then the other, and then Andrea came crawling out from under the bed. She got up and rubbed her eye and yawned. She had a spoon stuck to her nose.

"Hi Bri. I had an awful dream.

"About spoons?" I asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I guessed. You do know there's a spoon on your nose, right?" I said, and Andrea looked cross-eyed at her nose.

She screamed and ran around in a circle. She tripped over the rat and fell. She was about to get when she saw the rat and ran out of the room. I ran out to see if I can get her. I saw her frozen in the hall.

"Andrea, you ok?" I asked, walking up to her.

"It's t-the friendship b-bitch..." she said, pointing to nothing.

"There's nothing there." I said and Andrea went screaming and running to somwhere.

**Normal POV**

Brianna ran after Andrea, who still had the spoon on her nose. Andrea ran on stage with Brianna following with a spoon and some pineapple in a cup. She was eating it. Andrea got on the chair, away from Brianna.

"NO! THE SPOON HAS TAKEN OVER MY FRIEND!" she yelled, as Brianna ate her pineapple.

Seto came on stage.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked.

"She's scared off spoons and it's weird." said Brianna, finishing off her pineapple.

"In that case..." said Seto, randomly taking out ten pairs of spoons and placed them on the floor, around the chair.

Andrea was hugging herself and was afraid to get off the chair.

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." _the narrator says in a round.

"_Andrea Kaiba...her brother is a bastard..."_

"HEY, THAT'S MY NI-SAMA YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled.

"_Well I think he is, so do you, so I'm right..."_

"Your right...good point." she said, looked down, and went back to fearing-the-spoon state.

"HEY! GRR." said Seto.

Andrea grabbed the spoon stuck to her nose and threw it at Seto, who sidestepped and it hit Brianna, who had her own spoon, licked it, and stuck it down Seto's shirt.

"_Andrea Kaiba...what's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say the word, 'Spoon'"_

"AHHHH. THE SPOONS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" she yelled, stood up on the chair, jumped, and fell on Seto.

Andrea got up and ran but froze when Tea came out from backstage with a spoon and some yogurt.

"AHHHHH! THE FRIENDSHIP BITCH IS RULING THE SPOONS!" she yelled and fainted, or most likely was knocked unconscious.

"What? I just wanted some yogurt." said Tea, eating her yogurt.(Idea from **x FR3SH** so credit goes to her)

* * *

R&R pls. and if u have any ideas, send them to me and ill credit u. i need a vote: who should i do next? Bakura or Malik?


	6. Bakura sort of

Chapter 6

"Damnit! Seto get your sister off the stage!" yelled Brianna, throwing a random item at him.

"Why do I have to do it?" he asked, catching the item in his mouth.

"Uh, Seto? You know that the thing in your mouth, that I threw was a cockroach?" said Brianna, pointing to the brownish insect crawling in his mouth.

Seto spat out the cockroach and spat on the floor. Seto wiped his mouth, grabbed Andrea by the legs, and dragged her backstage. _Hm, I need someone for the next interview...who's it going to be? _Brianna thought.

"Ahh! EVIL, THAT THING IS EVIL!" yelled Bakura, running past Brianna.

"What's evil?" asked Brianna.

"Lalalala. Happy, happy, happy. So happy!" came a cute, little voice.

Brianna looked over to see Chibi Bakura, running toward Bakura. Chibi Bakura hugged Bakura, tightly. Brianna just stood there in awe. Bakura tried to pry off his chibi, but no luck. Brianna took Chibi Bakura and hugged him.

"Awww! He's so CUTE! I wuv him very much!" said Brianna, in a baby voice, as Bakura ran away.

"Now go chase the older Bakura." said Brianna to Chibi Bakura, letting him go.

"Yea! BIG ME COME BACK! I WANT TO PLAY!" yelled Chibi Bakura, running after Bakura.

"Ok, I think Gina is coming today with guests so I better wait for her at the enterance, in case she comes early." said Brianna, walking off toward the entrance.

**With Bakura and Chibi Bakura! YAY!**

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU...YOU...LITTLE EVIL PERSON THAT I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Bakura, running into the chair.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! I'M SCARED!" cried Chibi Bakura, running after Bakura.

"Leave me alone you demon!" yelled Bakura, jumping on the chair.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" yelled Chibi Bakura and ran to find someone nice to play with him.

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." _

"_Bakura...if I throw a stick, will you go away?" _

"What? What hell are you talking about? What stick?" asked Bakura, confused.

"_This..." _said the narrator, as a flying stick flew toward Bakura and hit him straight in the head.

"ACK!" said Bakura, falling off the chair, as the stick landed in his mouth.

"_Bakura...his nickname is baka..."_

"How did YOU know?" said Bakura, shifting his eyes.

"_It's obvious, in Bakura, just take out the U and R and your left with baka..."_

"I don't get it..." said Bakura.

"_Your just wasting my time. I'm bored, I'm going to watch a movie." _said the narrator.

Bakura looked really confused. He just shrugged and went somewhere.

**Brianna's POV**

"So when is your stupid friends coming?" asked Seto.

"For the last time: I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled, pouring water over Andrea's face(she was still unconscious).

"Huh?" Andrea said, wiping her face.

"FINALLY! YOUR AWAKE!" I yelled.

"Oh Ra." said Seto, sarcastically.

"Wha?...spoon..." she said, getting up.

"You know that Gina is coming." I said.

"Cool." she said.

There was a knock on the entrance door. I opened it and saw Gina.

"HI!" she said, and came in.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled a small, cute voice, from behind Gina.

Something collided into me and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see Chibi Vin!

"Aww! It's a Chibi Vin Talluto!" said Andrea.

"Wait that means your brothers are with you." I said to Ginna, and she nodded.

"I think it's cute, Vinny." said Joe, walking through the door.

"Hi Joe." I said, hugging Chibi Vin.

"Since when do you think something is cute?" asked Vin, walking through the door.

"I'm not sure." said Joe.

"Vinny, how did you get a chibi?" I asked, trying to get Chibi Vin off of me.

"Author power." he said.

"Why does Chibi Vin like me so much that he won't get off of me." I said, still trying to get Chibi Vin off.

"Have no idea." said Gina.

"VINNY!" came another cute little voice.

_Why are these things popping up everywhere? Why me? _Another thing collided into me and I felt another arms wrap around me.

"HI BIG ME!" said Chibi Brianna.

"AWW! IT'S A CHIBI BRI!" said Andrea.

Then Chibi Bri got off and hugged Chibi Vin. Then they both went off to play somewhere. Andrea came over to me.

"Bri, here's your chance, ask him out." whispered Andrea.

"NO! I only had a crush on him when I was like 12!" I whispered and blushed.

"I don't think it was _just _a crush. I'm sure remembering it was a HUGE crush." said Andrea.

"Oh whatever." I said.

"Hi guys." said a strange, familiar voice behind us.

I turned around to see...

"Holy shit..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What is HE doing here!" yelled Andrea pointing a finger at the figure.

"I'm the narrator you dumb person." said the figure.

"I hate you..." I said.

"Deanna likes me." he said.

"So? I don't like you!" I said, walking over to the person and flicking him on the head.

"Ack!" he yelled.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled someone, running down to us.

"Hi Pixie." I said, greeting my brother's girlfriend.

"Hey Bri." she said, as she looked at our guests.

"Hi!" she said, and walked over to the figure.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE MOVIE!" she yelled at him.

"I don't care!" he said.

"JASON! YOU BETTER GO UP TO THE MOVIE NOW!" yelled Pixie to my brother.

"No!" said Jason.

"Grr..." she said and pulled him by the ear.

"Oh yea, Vin? Bri used to have a crush on you and she wold do anything to get information about you." said Jason, being dragged by Pixie.

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT TRUE!" I yelled and hid my face because I was blushing 5 different shades of red.

"I already knew along time ago." said Vin, as he and Joe walked to the rest of the gang.

There was a knock on the door. Andrea opened to door to reveal Sesshoumaru!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Andrea told me to- ACK!" he said, as Andrea hit him on the head.

"Hehe...he means that...um...um...Joey did it!" she yelled and ran away.

"Sure he did." I said sarcastically, as Sesshoumaru growled at Andrea.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Andrea, running to us and making us fall to the ground.

"What was that all about?" I asked, as I saw Deanna running after Andrea.

"WAIT! I JUST WANT YOU TO TRY THIS WHITE, RED, ORANGE, PURPLE, BROWN, YELLOW, AND BLUE DYE!" she yelled after Andrea.

"Weird..." I said, sweatdropping.

I turned to look at Sesshoumaru but he was GONE! I just shrugged and went to see Gina. I heard some people talking. I looked around to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the chair. I slapped myself and fell backwards.

"Ow.." I whined, getting back up.

I looked at Sesshoumaru again and saw some glowing thing around the chair. I walked onstage.

"_Sesshoumaru...your not part of Yu-Gi-Oh, so what are you doing here?"_

"Andrea told me to come here for something and I should have not have listened to her!" he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jason put a barrier around the chair so I can't get out." he said.

"_Brilliant, aren't I?" _

"Not exactly..." I said.

"Can you get me out of here?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said as I snapped my fingers and the barrier was gone.

"_Now you know Sesshoumaru...my sister's boyfriend who doesn't have a last name; a girlfriend-cheating demon; and the guy who doesn't know what Know Your Stars is..."_

"Girlfriend-cheating? We'll talk about this later..." I said as the camera rolled of set.

* * *

srry kinda short but my comp is freakin out on me srry


	8. Marik Ishtar

Chapter 8

"DAMN, STAY STILL ALREADY!" I yelled to Marik, who was chained, super-glued, and stapled to the chair.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!" he yelled, as I randomly took out a tape recorder and pressed Play.

"I love you, you love me, we're a big huge family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say I love you too?" played the Barney song.

"AHHH! IT'S POSSESSED!" yelled Marik.

"How about this?" I said, as I randomly took out another tape recorder and pressed Play.

"I love you, you love me, let's all go and kill Barney, with a great, big ax, and hit him off the head, let's all celebrate, Barney's dead!" played the song.

"Better." said Marik.

"There's more where that came from...if you do the interview?" I said, quickly and ran out of the room before he could answer me.

"REVENGE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'M GOING TO-(cough)" said Marik.

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."_

"_Marik Ishtar...is a-yea just put the party food over at the table over there"_

"?" Marik looked at the camera, confused.

"_(clears throat) As I was saying...Marik Ishtar...has a-the soda is under the cabinet"_

"Wha?" said Marik, confused.

"_Where was I? Oh yea. Marik Ishtar...needs a-no the guest list is on the table over there."_

"Was I even invited to the party your having?" asked Marik, getting impatient.

"_Mmmmmmaaaaaaayyyyyyyybbbbbeeeeee..."_

"Grr...how dare you not invite the great Marik Ishtar! Oh well, I'm wwwwwaaaaaayyyyy to sexy to be in that party anyway." said Marik, with a smirk.

"_Sssssssuuuuuuurrrrrreeeee...anyways. Marik Ishtar...never had-no, no the hot tub goes next to the pool not the pool table!"_

Marik is furious that the narrator is not picking on him...for some apparent reason. A vein starts popping in Marik's head as the narrator won't shut up about his party.

"_Now you know Marik Ishtar..."_

"ACK! THEY KNOW NOTHING OF THE GREAT, SEXY MARIK! I'M LEAVING!" yelled Marik, as the chains, super glue, and staples fell off him, and he left.

Bakura walked on stage, for some reason, and sat on the chair, with a smirk.

"_Get out of here, Bakura."_

Bakura got up with a frown and left...


	9. Yugi Moto

Chapter 9

Yugi is sitting on the chair, smiling.

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..._

pause

silence

"Hello? Anyone there?" asked Yugi.

"Ok, I guess I'll just do this myself. Um. _Know your stars, know your stars, know you stars...um...Yugi Moto...um...is loyal to his friends..._" said Yugi.

"It's true I really am." said Yugi smiling.

_Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...loves to talk about himself..._

"I do not like to talk about myself!" said Yugi.

_Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...loves to talk abo himself in public because he thinks he's so special..._

"Your mean! I'm leaving!" said Yugi, jumping off the chair.

_Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...is going away to write a song about himself..._

"I am not going to write about myself!" said Yugi.

_Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...you have a big head...bighead..._

"I do not have a big head! It's just the hair..."

"_Yugi is going to write a song and it might go like this, "Yugi is writing a song about himself and he's going to do it with glue...he has a big head and it get's stuck in a canoe..."_

"Please come back here! They no nothing of me and I do not have a big head! Come back please! COME BACK! I DO NOT TALK ABOUT MYSELF!" yelled Yugi, as the narrator was singing in the back round.


	10. Duke and the high narrator!

Chapter 10

Duke is sitting in a chair, minding his own buisness.

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..._

_Duke Delvin(I dunno his last name I think this is it I might be wrong)..._

"Yea? Hello, you there?" he asks.

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears, so done with wishing you were still here..._

"What? Is the narrator playing music, or is he singing?" asks Duke.

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow, so why can't I turn off the radio?..._

"Are you ok man?"

_I gotta fix the calender I have, because it's marked July 15th, since there is no more you, there is no more anniversary..._

"Is this guy love sick or something?"

_Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone, because now it says that we can't come to the phone, and I know it makes no sense because you walked out the door, but it's the only way I hear your voice anymore..._

"Man, what's up with this guy?"

_Don't make me think about her smile, or having my first child, let it go, turning off the radio..._

"This ain't no party..."

_If you were mine, I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need..._

"From one love song to another? Where is this guy getting at?"

_What's love, got to do, got to do, what's love, it should be about us, it should be about trusting..._

"Crap, not another song!"

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

"Ok...weird..."

_This isn't your average darkness...this is advance darkness, hey just close your eyes and it doesn't seem so dark!..._

"Is this guy high or something?"

_My hand is horny...(lol thanks to Karlie lol inside joke!)..._

"That's it, I'm leaving..." said Duke, getting up and leaving.

_Ok, by honey! See you after school! I love you babe!_


	11. Pegasus Maximillion

Chapter 11

"Um, who's next?" asked Brianna, looking at her list.

"I think we did everyone, well I don't know, there is so many people in Yu-gi-oh for crying out loud!" said Andrea.

"Hm, let's see. We did: Joey, Mokuba, Seto, Me with Elijah and Orlando, we did Andrea, Bakura, Sesshoumaru, Marik, Yugi, and Duke." Brianna said, naming the people we did.

"There still a lot to go." said Andrea.

"Oh crap!" Brianna said, horrified of who's going to go next.

"Who's next?" asked Andrea.

"P-p-Pegasus.." said Brianna.

"Someone called my name?" said Pegasus and Andrea screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" she yelled at Pegasus who was dressed as a gangsta, everything was red, and it had wine written all over it.

"Your up next..." said Brianna.

"Thanks!" he said, going on stage with a bottle of wine.

_Pegasus Maximillion...why are you dressed like that?..._

"This is what my home boy's wearing nowadays right? And I love wine!" said Pegasus.

_...Red red wine goes to my head makes me forget that I still need you so. Red red wine it's up to you. All I can do I've done. Memories won't go memories won't go..._

"How did you know my favorite song?" asked Pegasus, his eyes like stars.

_...Because you would call anything your 'favorite' if it has the word wine in it or it has to do with wine...I have sworn every time thoughts of you would leave my head, I was wrong, now I've found just one thing makes me forget... _

"Red red wine stay close to me, don't let me be alone it's tearing apart my blue blue heart..." sang Pegasus, as a bucket of wine splashed on him.

"YAY!" he screamed like a little girl when more splashed down from nowhere.

_Hey Pegasus I gotta a song for you...I hate wine, it breaks my spine I would never lick it I would just throw it in a pit..._

"WAAA!" cried Pegasus, running away crying.

_Now you know Pegasus Maximillion...the crazied wine fan girl..._

"NO THEY DON'T!" he yelled and threw a wine bottle at the camera and it broke the camera.

* * *

o0o he broke the camera! shame on pegasus! wats gonna happen? sorry kinda short runin out of ideas 


	12. Tea Garner

Chapter 12

"Uh...next is Tea..." said Brianna, backing away just incase the friendship obsessed freak came out of nowhere.

"Um, where is she?" asked Andrea, coming out from behind lots of stage equipments.

"I don't know, I thought she would be appearing out of nowhere by now.." said Brianna, puzzled.

"Um, you want to take a look at this..." said Deanna, pointing to the stage.

I pushed back the curtains to see Tea sitting in the chair apparently having a conversation with the narrator.

"...and that is my life story of friendship!" she said.

There was silence and snoring was heard over the speakers.

"Huh? What? That was ver interesting..." gargled the narrator.

"Um, Tea it's your turn..." I said.

"HEY BRIANNA! I MISSED YOU MY FRIEND!" she said, happily.

I quickly backed away and left them alone.

"Ok, let's get this party started." said the narrator.

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" yelled Duke out of nowhere.

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..._

_Tea Gardner...has a scar on her knee from a bicycle ride..._

"Actually that is true..."

_Tea Gardner...has a scar on her wrist from cooking..._

"That's right-wait why are we talking about scars and not friendship?"

_Because it's called Know Your Scars..._

"Huh?"

_Tea Gardner...has a scar on her head from a rock..._

"Not true! A rock never hit my head!" she said and a rock came flying out of nowhere and landed next to her.

"Hey that almost hit me! Why would you hurt your friend?"

_Ok let me try again, sit back down and be quiet._

"No! STOP!"

"_Tea Gardner...is afraid to be hit by a rock..._

"Am not! Stop talking about your friend like that!" as another rock fell from nowhere and laned behind her and she jumped.

_Now you know Tea Gardner...the girl with a million scars..._

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" as another rock fell and the camera rolled of set.


	13. Tristan Taylor

Chapter 13

Brianna and Andrea were dancing to Temperature by Sean Paul.

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!_

They continued dancing, not knowing the readers were paying attention to them.

"Ahem." said Seto from the side as they both looked up.

"Oh yea! The chapter. Sorry!" said Andrea.

"Idiot! You did remind me that we had to do the chapter today!" yelled Brianna.

"Hehe..."

"Anyway...hey, where's my list?" asked Brianna, looking around for her list.

"Um..." said Andrea, pointing to a floating list that appeared over Brianna's head.

It fell and hit her.

"Aw crap! That hurt! Who wacked me?" asked Brianna, getting ready to hit someone

"Just say who's next!" yelled Seto.

"Um, Tristan's next." said Brianna, looking at the list.

"Aw man. Can't Joey go next?" said Tristan with a sad face.

"I already wen'!" yelled Joey.(I'm not good with tha accent ok.)

"Yea...Joey already went and your next! No but's mister, let's go!" said Brianna, pushing Tristan to the stage before he could say anything else.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined, struggling to go the other way.

She forced him onto the stage and onto the chair. He was going to get out when she pushed his shoulders back onto the chair. She thrust his shoulders onto the back of the chair which made it almost fall back. He was just a little to close.

"Whoa! I didn't know you felt like that about me..." he said, as I backed away, disgusted.

"Shut up, you pervert." I said, as I slapped him across the face.(sorry to those who love Tristan!)

I taped his hands to the sides of the chairs and left.

"No don't leave me! Uh...think fast...um...think fast...I LOVE YOU! NOW COME BACK FOR ME!" he yelled.

_Hello Tristan..._

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala! you ain't gunna embarrass me!" he said, struggling to get out of the chair.

_Well, what in the world do you mean? Now why would I do that, it's so horrible..._

"Either you are high, got hit in the head by a meteor, are faking I ain't buying it."

_Fine have it your way then...Tristan Taylor...is a pencil-head maniac who escaped from the zoo..._

"Am not! I have a retro hair-style, and I am not a maniac."

_So you did escape from the zoo...interesting...very interesting..._

"No wait! I didn't escape from the zoo! That was Joey!"

**-Backstage- **"Hey! Jus' wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

_Interesting...very interesting...very very interesting..._

"Ok, you are scaring me now..."

_Interesting...very interesting...very very interesting...I must write a book about it!_

"Heh?"

_But that doesn't mean your off the hook...I have something in store for you..._

"Holy mother of a-"

_Watch your language young man! Your gunna get a can of whoop ass if you say that again mister!_

"...?"

_Hehehe...hahahahahha...HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!_

"..."

_You're an idiot...I can't work like this...oh! Look a shiny button! Let's see what happens if I press it..._

Immediately a ton of flying pencils were flying from above.

"Holy crap! Get me out of here!" yelled Tristan, as a pencil ripped the tape around his wrists and he started to run away.

**Brianna's POV**

I saw Andrea run back and forth.

"Yup, she had chocolate." I said.

She ran onstage and I noticed pencils flying out of nowhere.

"Aw crap. Um...ANDREA! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" I yelled and she fell to the ground and started to roll back and forth, dodging the flying, sharp pencils.

"Ok, maybe that worked...I guess." I said, as Tristan crashed into me, apparently he was running as fast as he can, not paying attention to people in his way.

"Get off." I said, throwing him off of me.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he yelled, running.

"Ok, I'm guessing that interview didn't go well. Oh hell with it, it never does." I sighed and walked away to see who was next. Andrea followed, unharmed and hyper, very very hyper.


End file.
